


Encounters of the Verbal Kind

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is undercover as a Muggle.  Harry makes a call.





	Encounters of the Verbal Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for my [Harry/Ron Smutty Table](http://satindollsfics.livejournal.com/5673.html)

Ron couldn't deny he was becoming quite addicted to the telly. They had the most amazing movies and it gave him something to do when his shift on the stakeout was finished.

He'd been here four weeks, four weeks with no break in the case and he was more than a bit frustrated. He'd barely had a chance to talk to Harry on the Fellytone…no that wasn't right…the telephone. He was lonely, he was tired of eating take a way, and all he wanted was to fall asleep to the sound of Harry's steady snoring.

Ron was shaking out of his musing when the telephone in question began ringing. He groaned, thinking it was Tonks again, and propped himself up on the bed to answer.

"Hello?" Ron cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Blimey, Harry," Ron muttered. "You do realize that its four am?"

"What are you wearing," Harry repeated.

"Nothing, Harry," Ron grumbled. "I'm in bed. Again, you do realize its four am."

"Ron," Harry sighed. "Just play along with me, please?"

Ron leaned back against the pillows and propped the phone against his shoulder before muting the movie on the telly.

"I reckon I can do that," Ron sighed enjoying the sound of Harry breathing through the receiver. "What are you wearing?"

"Leather trousers," Harry replied quickly. "I went out and bought them special for you. They feel brilliant against my skin."

Ron bit his lip and imagined Harry in a pair of skin tight leather trousers. He could almost see the way the hugged Harry's arse, outlined his cock, and he felt his body respond immediately to the image.

"Blimey," Ron breathed as rested his free hand on his stomach to toy with the fine hairs that lay just below his navel.

"Can you imagine," Harry purred. "How all this leather would feel against your bare skin as we rubbed together, how cool it would feel against your cock, and can you smell it?"

"Yeah," Ron's hand drifted lower and he brushed his fingers against his cock. "That would be brilliant."

"Are you hard, Ron?" Harry whispered. "Is your cock hard and jutting up from that beautiful red hair? Is it throbbing? Does it ache for me to wrap my lips around it.?"

"Yeah," Ron swallowed as he ran his finger up and down the veins on his shaft. "I'm fucking hard as a rock imagining you in leather."

"Do you want me to tell you what I'd do to you if I were there," Harry's voice hitched and Ron heard him fumble with the phone for a second. "I've got my cock in my hand, Ron. There's a bit of precum on the tip…So hard for you."

Ron whimpered and whispered, "Tell me, Mate. Tell me what you'd do to me."

"I'd start with your nipples," Harry breathed into the phone. " I'd run my tongue over them before twisting them with my fingers good and hard like you like it."

"Oh yeah…" Ron breathed and wetted the tips of his fingers in mouth and traced his nipple. He drew it to a hard point, feeling the flesh pucker under his fingers, and he moaned softly.

"Are you touching your nipples, Ron?" Harry asked. "Are they as hard as your cock?"

"I'm touching them…twisting them…" Ron breahed. "It feels so good…hurts a bit…"

"But that's not where you want my mouth is it?"

"No," Ron groaned as his hand fisted around his cock. "I want you to suck my cock."

"Mmm…" Harry moaned. "I'd tease you a bit first—lap at the tip, circle your slit with the tip of my tongue, and suck just the head into my mouth before backing off."

"Merlin," Ron breathed his hand slowly slid up his shaft and he used his thumb to circle just the tip.

"Are you stroking your cock?" Harry growled. "Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron ran his thumb over his slit. "Feels good."

"Lick your palm, get it nice and wet."

Ron lifted his hand to his mouth, darted his tongue out, and slicked his palm. He could hear Harry's heavy breathing in his ear, and when he closed his hand around his shaft again he moaned into the phone.

"I'm licking your cock from base to tip," Harry began. "Can you feel how hot my mouth is, Ron? Do you want me to take you inside my mouth and suck you?"

"Fuck," Ron whimpered. "Just suck me, yeah?"

"Stroke your cock for me, Ron," Harry breathed. "I'd take you in my mouth and rub the underside of your shaft with my tongue as I slid down your length. My fingers would be tracing your balls and sliding back to circle your hole."

Ron's hand slid easily up and down his shaft. His hips rose off the bed and he reached a hand between his legs to fondle his balls. They felt heavy in his palm and his body shook with need as his fist tightened around his cock.

"I'd work to fingers into your hole as my head bobbed up and down your cock," Harry moaned. "You taste so good…you're so fucking hard, throbbing against my cheeks…"

Ron pulled a pillow from the bed next to him and placed it under his hips. He moaned as images of Harry assaulted him and he slowly slid his finger from his balls to his pucker.

"Are you fucking yourself with your fingers, Ron?" Harry groaned and Ron could have sworn he could hear Harry's hand on his own cock. "Do it, Ron…slide your fingers in your arse and fuck yourself."

Ron's body shook as he worked two fingers inside himself and his hips rose to meet his fist and fell to meet the fingers buried in his arse.

"Tell me what you're doing," Harry sighed into the phone. "Tell me."

"I've got," Ron's back arched as he worked his shaft faster, his precum allowing his fist to slide quickly up and down. "My hand wrapped around my cock, I'm leaking precum , and two fingers are buried in my arse. Fuck…I wish it was your cock."

"You want me to fuck you, Ron?" Harry's voice quivered. "Drive my hard cock balls deep while I stroke your cock?"

"Merlin…"Ron whimpered.as he added a third finger. "Yeah, I want to ride your cock. I want to straddle you and sink down on your shaft. I want to ride you hard and fast while you stroke me."

"Brilliant," Harry whimpered. "I'm so close, Ron…Are you close?"

Ron twisted his fingers and found his prostate. His hand was flying up and down his shaft and he closed his eyes and imagined being fucked by Harry.

"So close…you feel so good inside me…" Ron whimpered. "Your hand feels good around my cock. Fuck…fuck…ngh…so close…"

"That's it, Ron…I'd be thrusting up to meet you, stroking your cock, squeezing your balls."

"Oh…" Ron moaned. "Are you stroking your cock…come with me…Harry…fuck me."

Ron world had boiled down to the sound of Harry's voice in his ear, his hand wrapped around his shaft, and fire shot through him as he brushed his prostate over and over..

"I'm gonna come," He moaned. "Come for me….Harry…fuck…come for me."

Harry let out a keening moan and grunted at Ron's words. It set off a chain reaction in Ron and he felt his cock swell in his hand before blinding white heat slammed into him. He came, spilling over his stomach, and he cried out Harry's name as he milked his cock dry.

The sound of Harry's ragged breathing filled his ears and he pulled his fingers from his arse after releasing his spent cock.

"Fuck, Harry." He moaned after doing a cleansing charm. "What brought that on?"

"I miss you," Harry whispered. "Are you coming home soon?"

Ron ran a shaking hand through his hair, "We've just got to nail this bastard first then I'll be home. I can't wait though…"

"Well hurry up and catch him." Harry chuckled. "I wasn't lying about the trousers."


End file.
